A Stranger from Another Land
by Greenleaf1075
Summary: The battle for good and evil continues as the young heros must find a way to fight an enemy they have never fought before. A shy young woman must not only battle her own insecurities, but her fate as it comes crashing down around her and the team she has grown to care for. This story takes place where Season 2 left off. Please R&R!


_**A/N: **__Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this fic. This is my first Young Justice fic, hell it's my first DC fic so I hope I do it justice. Please let me know what you think. _

_This all starts where the second season finished, several months after actually. This chapter is all about my OC, the next will be about where the Justice League is now and what they are doing. _

_There will be new and old villains, let me know if you think anyone would be fun to see. But I hope that the ones I have created are pretty awesome._

_I basically created a whole new realm here. Something that has not been seen in the Justice League before (I hope at least) and am bringing it to the modern/future time. This world is influenced by some of my favorite stories and based off my own imagination. I hope that you enjoy it! And if anyone is interested in being my beta reader for this story please note me, I would love someone else to help me fix my mistakes._

_Please R&R to tell me what you think! Everything is owned by DC except my OC and the world of Calan-Dor._

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon of the vast lake that lay before the woman that stood in what was once a lush green forest. She breathed in the scent of burning trees and death, something that she did not relish in, but the battle was over….at least for the moment. She knew that no matter what she did here though, he would always come back. Because where ever light was there was always darkness that followed suit. One cannot live without the other. For there to be light there must first be darkness, and the two Avatars of lightness and darkness have been fighting this same battle for as long as anyone in the realm of Calan-Dor.

"_Avatar Serenity,"_ a voice said in her native elvish-tongue from behind the woman said, breaking through her day dream. _"Avatar Serenity, the lords of the Elvish, human and dwarven lands wish to speak with you." _

Serenity nodded as she turned her back to the waking sun. She followed the young elven lad through the burning trees. She sighed heavily at the sight of everything burning. All the destruction and devastation hurt her heart tremendously and she felt like crawling into a ball and never coming out, but she knew better than to do such a thing.

As the two elves made their way to the Elvish Kingdom to meet the lords of the different land, they saw humans, elves and dwarves working together to try and put their lives together. A small smile tugged at the corner of Serenity's mouth as she mused over the fact that everyone was working together to bring some sort of normalcy to their lives.

"Avatar, Avatar!" someone exclaimed from behind the two walking elves. Serenity stopped, much to the annoyance of the young lad that was accompanying her. "Avatar Serenity is it so nice to meet you!" exclaimed a young human boy with a wide smile and a missing tooth.

Serenity smiled meekly. She was not used to people knowing who she was. Being raised by monks in the mountain jungles readied her for many things, but not for social interactions. She knew little to nothing about humans and she knew that she needed to change that fact, sooner rather than later.

"_Suilannad,"_ she said before she cleared her throat. She knew that the boy wouldn't know her native elvish language, few other than elves did. So she quickly tried her best in the common-tongue, a language she was just starting to grasp. "Greetings young human," she said, hoping that she had said the right thing. She looked to the elvish lad she was traveling with for confirmation and received just that in a nod.

The young boy continued his smile before he was called away by someone Serenity could only guess was his mother.

The Avatar smiled at the sight of the young boy with his mother. She secretly hoped that there were many more happy endings such as this, but she knew better than to believe such things.

"_Avatar," _the young elf said. _"We must continue." _

Serenity nodded as she turned back to the young elf. He was obviously very eager to get back to the Elvish Kingdom, where all the lords of the lands waited for their arrival, but she could care less. She was, and always will be, a woman of peace and she found the lords and ladies to be nothing of the sort. The mere thought of dealing with them made her skin crawl and her head hurt.

They walked across the long white bridge that welcomed everyone to the western Elvish Kingdom. The buildings that lay beyond the bridge were all white and stood strong against the sea that crashed against the rocky mountain edges that lay beneath the vast and sprawling city. The elves that lived here were a mixture of all benders and mystics powers, which made this city difficult to conquer, but not unlikely.

Upon coming to the large white stone gates that protected the city from unwanted attacks, Serenity received several deep bows and many 'thank yous'. She smiled sweetly and blushed uncontrollably so that the tips of her pointed ears continued to stay a brilliant shade of red. She quickly pulled her long blonde wavy hair around her face to try and shield herself from the prying eyes of the people around her.

It didn't take long for the pair to make their way to the castle on top of the city, but before the Avatar climbed those stairs to a fate she did not know, she paused. She didn't know why she paused. She didn't know why she was even here, but she knew that they needed her here so she made the climb up.

After several minutes and what appeared to be hundreds of stairs they were finally at the top and the view couldn't have been more impressive. They could see everything: from the vast beautiful oceans, to the destruction of what was left behind after their battle.

Serenity's heart sank at the sight before her and she couldn't help but be angry at herself. She felt like she had failed her people, but all the people of this world. Closing her eyes she clenched his fist and she grinded her teeth in frustration, but the only person she could blame was herself and she knew that.

Behind Serenity she could hear the large white wooden doors open, she turned to see the Queen of the western Elvish Kingdom standing stoically with guards on either side of her. _"Come young Avatar," _she said with a motion of her hand and in the same gesture she waved off her guards as well.

Serenity approached the Queen and gazed at the beautiful woman before her. She was clad in white lace that spread itself on the floor around her and hid her delicate hands from sight. The Queen was known for her beauty, something that the Avatar was still trying to get used to, because there was a secret that very few people knew: the fact that the Avatar was the Queen and King's daughter, and only daughter.

The Queen smiled at her daughter before took the young woman in her arms. _"You have done well my daughter," _the Queen said with a smile.

Serenity pulled back and smiled weakly at her mother. She didn't feel like she had done anything special, or even grand. She still felt like she had failed everyone that counted the most to her, or counted on her.

The Queen sighed heavily as she traced the lace like tattoos on her daughter's face, the same tattoos that could be found all over the young woman's body. _"Do not despair my child. You have done well. The fight may not be over, but you are not alone and you never will be."_

Serenity nodded, _"I understand Mother. I will do my best to make you and everyone else proud."_

The Queen shook her head, _"No my child, you have made your father and I very proud as well as your brother, and we only want your happiness."_

Serenity nodded, but did not feel that was true deep down inside her heart. However she was not about to say such things to the Queen or her mother, so she just smiled back and hoped that the Queen would not push the issue, which thankfully she did not.

With a heavily sigh the Queen dropped the topic at hand knowing that her daughter was not going to be changing her mind anytime soon. Holding onto her daughters elbow she started to guild the young woman toward the terrace that was across the Great Hall they stood in now.

The Great Hall was magnificent to say in the least. Large marble statues of the Kings and Queens of old lined the hall and protected their people with their never ending gaze. Serenity had only been to the castle once before, but she remembered feeling like she was being watched and that feeling didn't stop now. She may have been royalty by blood, but because she was now the Avatar she could not claim to be so, and that was fine with her. The thought of being surrounded by cold emotionless stone gave her shivers up and down her spin.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the terrace that opened up to a beautiful garden that lined itself against the castle and the mountain the castle was carved from. _"I believe there is someone out there that is waiting to see you," _the Queen said as she motioned forward.

Serenity smiled widely as she realized who her mother as talking about. She bowed to her mother and quickly made her way to the entrance. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar yapping of her lifelong friend. Out from behind a brightly colored flower bush came Raina, Serenity's two-tailed fire fox, hoping and jumping toward her. The little fox was no bigger than a squirrel, but that was only when she desired to be.

Serenity smiled as she held out her hands to the little fox. Raina ran up and snuggled up against the Avatar's throat as she nipped and licked her along the jawline.

"_It seems that someone has missed you," _a familiar voice said behind Serenity. The Avatar tucked Raina underneath her arm and rose to her feet.

She smiled at the bald headed man that emerged from the garden. _"It is good to see you Master," _Serenity said with a deep bow. The man bowed in return and smiled as he looked down at the young Avatar. Looking at him anyone would think that he was young, possibly only a few years older than the Avatar herself, but they would be wrong, very wrong indeed. The simple fact is that elves aged differently than humans did in the fact that they did not age outwardly, they only gained more beauty as the years went on.

"_Serenity, it is good to see you too," _the man said as he stepped closer. Serenity smiled weakly up at Arandur, her teacher and the one person she was so afraid of failing the most.

Arandur placed a hand on her shoulder. _"You have not failed my child," _he started to say. Serenity went to interrupt, but he cut her off. _"He may be gone now, but I have a feeling that he isn't that far away, and this time you can stop him before he does more damage."_

Serenity eyed her Master. _"What do you mean?" _she questioned as she took a step back.

Arandur smiled slyly. _"Come child, there are some people I wish for you to meet," _he said as he started to guide the Avatar back into the castle and toward a small meeting room. She tucked Raina underneath her arm and carried the little fox with her as they moved along the hallway.

Serenity could hear voices speaking in the common-tongue. She was grateful for the fact that she understood more than she could actually speak. As the two elves entered the room, everyone that was once speaking or arguing fell silent at the sight of them. Serenity blushed and fell behind Arandur, shielding herself from everyone's gaze.

In the room where many of the Dwarven lords as well as all the Elven lords and ladies and some of the Human lords. All those that were in this room were allies to each other, or so they remained for the moment. With raising tensions and frequent power struggles threatened the many of the weak treaties, especially between the Elven and the Dwarven countries.

However, that was not why the Avatar was there now, she cared little about politics and wanted nothing to do with that. She was far more curious as to who the strangers were that stood at the far end of the room. They appeared to be human, but she had never seen humans dress in such a way before and this confused her.

One of the Human lords stepped forward. "Avatar," he started before he shifted his gaze between the strangers and the other Lords. "These people here need your help."

Serenity furrowed her brow trying to understand what they could want from her. She stepped further out from behind Arandur so that she might get a better look at the strangers. They were warriors that much she could tell. Built strong and had seen many battles, but there was kindness and truthfulness in their eyes. They were protectors and defenders, something that she knew the world, any world, needed more of.

"What makes you think that the Avatar would want to help?" one of the Dwarven Lords asked with a grimace.

"Because it is the job of the Light Avatar to follow and destroy the Dark Avatar," one of the human Lords retorted.

With that being said the rest of the Lords and Ladies of the lands erupted into a bitter fight amount each other, but Serenity paid them no mind. Her focus was fixated on the three strangers before. Two of them were male and the other was female. One with short black hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a red and blue uniform with a cape and an 'S' on the front. The second male bald and his skin tone was a beautiful shade of green. His own uniform was black and red, with its own cape. The female was beautiful with her fair skin, dark hair and light eyes. She too wore a red and blue uniform, but with far more skin showing than the men.

"We do not mean to bring your people more fighting," the man with the 'S' on the front of his shirt started to say. "But the Dark Avatar, as you call it, has come to our world and is not alone."

Serenity clenched her fists. She knew that he had been missing for some time, but could not tell where he had gone.

"We had feared this," Arandur said. "Avatar Serenity had felt his presence leave some time ago, but did not know where he had gone. It appears that he started this war here in Calan-Dor to misguide and mislead us."

"If this is true," the Queen of the Western Elven Kingdom started. "Then she must go with them."

However that was not what many of the other Lords and Ladies of the lands thought. They spoke out in outrage, determined to keep their Avatar there.

"She is the symbol of our world!" one Human Lord exclaimed.

"She must follow the Dark Avatar!" an Elven Lord exclaimed.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity until Serenity had enough. In one foul swoop, a large burst of air emitted from the Avatar as she spun in the air and threw her arms to the side, she slammed every person in that room against the walls with great force. Raina had jumped in the air and transformed into her much larger form, readying herself for a fight.

Everyone, including the strangers, were silenced and all looked to the young blonde elven woman as they rubbed their butts and heads from the contact they made with the stone surfaces.

"_Enough!"_ she exclaimed loudly in the native elvish-tongue. Arandur and anyone who knew her were shocked. They had never once seen her like this before. She was always so timid, unless on the battle or practice field. Good natured and never raised her voice, but she had finally had enough. Everyone she had ever known decided what she should do, but not this time. "I will go with them," she said in the common-tongue. The blush on her cheeks and ears burned as she realized what she had done.

The collective gasp between all the nobles was almost deafening. Serenity didn't know if it was because she had decided to go with the strangers or because she had used her air-bending against, but she didn't care. She knew that it was her job not only to stop the Dark Avatar, but to keep the nobles in their place and humbled something that they were not showing in that moment.

The Avatar's mother stepped forward with a smile on her face. "If this is what you choose Avatar, than none of us will stop you child," she said with grace and understanding.

Serenity nodded as the blush continued to glow on her face. "But Queen Alya," one of the Elven Lords started.

"But nothing," the Queen interjected with force. "The Avatar knows what she must do, and I believe that she will finally be the one to bring Cecil to justice." The Queen than turned to the rest of the Lords and Ladies, with her King standing next to her, she addressed everyone. "The Dark Avatar has lived for too long. I believe that this Avatar here is the one to stop him, to let the Dark Avatar be reborn!"

With that being said everyone in the room clapped and cheered, with the exception of the strangers and the Avatar.

"Now I believe that we should leave and let the Avatar have a chat with our new friends," the Queen's husband said before he turned and placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Good luck Avatar. We know you will succeed."

Serenity watched as her mother and father glanced back with sorrow in their eyes. They never got a chance to know their daughter and deep down they feared that they never would. However, they knew that she had a duty to perform and that their need to know her was nothing in comparison to that. So they had to let her go once again, and even though they had done this once before it didn't hurt any less. She would always be their daughter, not just the Avatar.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Man Hunter watched the exchange between the Avatar and the King and Queen and quickly realized that she was not just a symbol to them, but something much more.

"Avatar Serenity," Superman began as the trio stepped forward. "Thank you for helping us. My name is Superman; this is Wonder Woman and Martian Man Hunter."

Serenity nodded, but it was Arandur that spoke first. "You can just call her Serenity and I am Arandur, her mentor," he said with a smile. "She does not know the common-tongue that you use very well, but she will learn." Serenity nodded again to agree with her mentor. "She can understand far more than she can actually say though so communicating on your part will not be difficult."

"I can physically link us so that she learns quicker," Martian Man Hunter said.

"NO!" both Serenity and Arandur exclaimed a little too loudly. Serenity's blush returned as she scuffed the floor with the toe of her shoe. "You cannot physically link with an elf. They can only do that with one person in their lifetime, their bondmate or soulmate. I believe that humans call them spouses."

"I am sorry, I did not know," Martian Man Hunter said with a bow of his head.

"That is quite all right. I am guessing that you will be learning much of our culture and the same will go for Serenity as well," Arandur said with a smile. "Now Serenity," he started as he turned back to the young elven woman. "I will visit you from time to time, but this must be done on your own with their help. You know nothing of their world and you need to trust these people if you are going to accomplish your task. I believe in you, everyone believes in you."

Serenity blushed as she bit her bottom lip as her blush deepened. Raina nudged her owners hand to comfort the young woman, and in return she received a scratch behind the ears and a weak smile. "I understand," she finally said, unsure of the language she was using.

"Whenever you are ready to go," Wonder Woman said with a warm smile.

In that moment the large wooden doors opened once again and in came Queen Alya. She smiled warmly at their new friends and nodded her head to Arandur, everyone got the message clearly: she desired to have a private moment with her daughter and no one was going to stop her.

"_There is something I wish to give to you,"_ Queen Alya said as she opened the box she was carrying. Inside the box was a necklace with a shimmering clear crystal. When the light hit the crystal, brilliant lights emitted from it and danced along the white stone walls like nothing before_. "I had gone to this world once before,"_ the Queen whispered. _"And I wore this to protect myself from telepathic intrusion."_ The Queen took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Serenity's neck as she moved her hair out of the way. _"This will protect you my dear."_

Serenity smiled warmly at the Queen, _"Thank you mother." _

The two embraced for what they feared to be the last time and when they separated Serenity turned and walked back into the room where her future laid before her.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man Hunter and the Avatar with Raina in her smaller form in her arms stood in the center of a circle of multicolored crystals. When Wonder Woman placed the last crystal in the circle a bright light emitted from the group and they disappeared, leaving no trace other than the crystals on the floor behind.

With a gasp, Queen Alya fell to the floor and wept for the daughter she barely knew and feared she never would.


End file.
